El poder de la Seducción
by Eluchaan
Summary: No dejarse llevar por la tentación y el poder de la seducción puede que se vuelva algo difícil para Tenten.
1. Capítulo 1

Blunet Editoriales, la más grande editorial en Nueva York. Lugar donde trabajo, me llamo Tenten Amma, una adolescente adulta de 23 años tratando de cumplir mi sueño de llegar a ser una gran editora en jefe, una de las mejores.

Eran las 9 A.M y estaba entrando a la recepción del edificio, no sin antes haber pasado por Starbucks y comprar una chocolatada caliente. Pasé mi tarjeta de entrada por el lector del molinete, me dirigí a uno de los ascensores y marqué el piso 20. Antes de que se cerrarse la puerta entró un hombre, parecía tener unos 26 años, alto, ojos como la luna y mirada penetrante.

—¿A qué piso va? —pregunté amablemente.

—También voy al 20. —bufó sin mirarme.

Me corrí un poco para que pudiésemos entrar los dos, ya que no eran muy grandes. Me resultó extraño que fiera al piso de la editorial, ya que conozco a todos. Por momentos lo miraba de reojo, llevaba un traje negro muy elegante, con una camisa celeste y dos botones desabrochados. Al momento en que se dio cuenta, no quise mirarlo más, no quiero parecer una loca.

Pude escuchar una pequeña risa de su parte, y me sonrojé —y por "sonrojar", hablo de que mi cara se torna roja como un tomate y empiezo a sudar—. Finalmente, llegamos al piso 20 y se abren las puertas del ascensor. Él sale y se da vuelta para mirarme de pies a cabeza.

—Nos vemos luego, bonita— soltó con una sonrisa.

¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?

Estaba en el baño mirándome al espejo. ¿De verdad soy así de bonita como para que un desconocido me lo ande diciendo así como así? Sólo tenía puesto una pollera negra tubo de tiro alto y mi camisa rosa —puedo admitir que un poquito escotada, pero no llamativamente—, medias negras y mis tacones. Terminé de acomodar mi pelo en una coleta alta antes de salir, y luego me dirigí a mi escritorio.

—Tenten, necesito que me hagas un favor.— me dijo algo desesperado Kiba Inuzuka, el jefe en el sector de Recursos Humanos. —Necesito que busques a chicas con un buen perfil para secretarias.

—Por supuesto, Kiba.— Respondí con una sonrisa. Me llevaba muy bien con él, puedo llegar a decir que es uno de mis buenos amigos. —¿Sucedió algo malo?

—Qué es lo que NO sucedió. Estamos en grandes problemas, linda. Suigetsu y Karin nos traicionaron —dijo con desdén—. Estuvieron mandando a nuestra competencia manuscritos. Es por eso que últimamente teníamos muy poco trabajo.

—¿Nuestra competencia? ¿Quieres decir... Farred? Es muy extraño.

—Pues no lo es, obviamente les pagaban una buena cantidad de dinero por hacerlo.

Suigetsu Hozuki era el editor en jefe de la editorial, básicamente decidía qué libro publicar y cuál no. Karin era su secretaria al igual que yo. A Kiba lo estaban llamando a su celular y se tuvo que ir a su oficina, yo seguí mi camino a mi escritorio.

El escritorio de Miranda estaba a unos metros del mío, ella estaba guardando sus cosas en una caja, asumí que ya la despidieron.

—Karin, ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto? —le dije indignada— ¿cómo pudieron hacer esto a la editorial?

—Lo siento, Tenten, de verdad. —me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— No sabes cuanto me arrepiento, de verdad.

—Es tarde para arrepentirse, Karin —apoyé mis manos sobre el escritorio— ¿Suigetsu te obligó a que hagas esto? —ella me queda mirando con culpa y luego siguió guardando sus cosas, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Más allá de la traición que haya cometido, me dio pena. Karin es una buena chica, pero que se deje manejar de esa forma, no tiene excusas.

—A él también lo echaron. Me había dicho que todo estaría bien, que no sucedería algo malo. —suspiró sentándose en la silla, cansada.

—Nada sale bien de una traición, Kar. —me crucé de brazos sentándome en el escritorio— ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas dejado manejar así? Y encima por un tipo como Suigetsu.

—Él es un infiltrado de Farred, Tenten. Y yo lo delaté, pero por ser "cómplice" me echaron.

En ese momento vi que Suigetsu se acercaba a mí, ya ni lo podía mirar a la cara.

—Tenten, creo que ya te has enterado de lo que pasó. —pasó una mano por su nuca— Ya no seré más editor en jefe de Blunet.

—Sí, me he enterado. Supongo que Peter Farred estará muy contento con tu desempeño aquí, ¿verdad?

Suigetsu quedó sorprendido por lo que dije, sin dudas no se esperaba que supiera la verdad. Luego fijó su vista en Karin, tratando de entender por qué me contaría ese secreto.

—Karin, ¿podemos hablar un minuto a solas, por favor? —bufó acercándose a ella.

—No, no puedes. No vas a controlarla más. —me interpuse entre ellos— Así que ahora podrías desaparecer de aquí. Ya bastante hiciste, ¿no te parece?

—Esto no se va a quedar así, ¿me entendiste, Karin? —refutó Suigetsu furioso y se fue.

—Ojala fuese así como tú, Tenten, valiente y fuerte —dijo con una sonrisa— obviamente, yo soy todo lo contrario.

—No, no lo eres. Sólo no tienes que dejarte controlar ni que nadie te diga que es lo que puedes y no puedes hacer —la conforté haciéndole una caricia en el brazo— Tienes que hacerte respetar, Kar.

Ella asintió con una gran sonrisa agradeciéndome por las palabras alentadoras, y decidida me dijo que no volvería a pasar, y eso espero. Me quedé a hacerle compañía mientras ella seguía guardando sus cosas en la caja, hasta que escuchamos la voz de Kiba llamándome.

—Tenten, linda, te quiero presentar al próximo editor en jefe, Neji Hyuuga. Neji, ella será tu secretaria, Tenten Amma. —nos presentó Kiba mirándonos.

—Buenos días, Srta. Amma. -saludó estrechando su mano y... una hermosa sonrisa— Espero que podamos relacionarnos bien.

—Buenos días, Sr. Hyuuga, yo también espero lo mismo. —unimos nuestras manos en un saludo, yo con mi sonrisa falsa. Mi jefe, el desubicado que me dijo bonita.

—Bueno, ahora que ya se conocieron, los dejo para que tu lo pongas al día, Tenten. Karin, cuando estés lista, pasa por mi oficina para realizar la liquidación.

Antes de irse, Kiba hizo pasar a Neji a su nueva oficina, no sin antes mirarme con una sonrisa provocativa. ¿Y a éste que bicho le picó? Yo me dirigí a mi escritorio para organizar mi día y poder ir explicándole a Neji las reuniones que tenía. Me acomodé un poco la ropa, sacando alguna que otra arruga, y toqué la puerta tres veces.

—Pase, Srta. Amma. —dijo sin mirarme, concentrado en el papelerio que era el escritorio— Así que la chica bonita del ascensor tiene nombre y es mí secretaria.

—No me parece adecuado etiquetarme así, más aún cuando las dos personas no se conocen, es preferible que me llamen por mí nombre o apellido, Sr. —refuté apretando mí agenda contra mí pecho, enojada— ¿Quiere que lo ponga al día, o lo dejo trabajar?

—Por favor, si eres tan amable de ponerme al día. —respondió mirándome fijamente, algo intimidante.

—Bueno, hoy Suigetsu iba a tener una reunión con un potencial cliente de la editorial. Él me había pedido que leyera unos manuscritos —le comentaba dejándolos en el escritorio, donde no molestasen. Él los tomó y comenzó a ojearlos.

—¿Y cuál crees que es mejor? Para tenerlo en cuenta para publicar. Veo que has dejado un par de notas en ciertas partes, lo cual no están nada mal.

Me agarró desprevenida con esa pregunta. Suigetsu nunca había tenido en cuenta el tiempo que me tomaba en leerlos y agregar ciertas notas, para cuando hablase con el escritor. Me sonrojé un poco y carraspié la garganta para poder hablar.

—Bueno, yo creo que "Letters" es una opción basta fuerte para publicación. Más allá de algunos momentos cliché que tiene entre los personajes, creo que tiene misterio, buena narración, un buen argumento de historia. Pero, es sólo mi opinión.

—Si alguien le da a otro para que haga su trabajo, debería de tenerse en cuenta, ¿no lo crees? —dijo sonriéndome.— Si es todo por ahora, puedes retirarte, Tenten. Sólo avísame cuando sea la hora de la reunión, y envíame por mail la información que tenga que tener en cuenta para la misma.

—Claro, no hay problema, Sr. Hyuuga. En caso de necesitar algo, avíseme.

Salí de su oficina y me dirigí a mi escritorio. Neji tiene dos caras, el desubicado que hace comentarios inapropiados, y el jefe que reconoce el esfuerzo de su secretaria. Venía solo de "jefe que no reconoce el esfuerzo de su secretaria, y que ella hacía su trabajo", la verdad será un poco difícil adaptarse.

 **00000000000000000000000**

 _ **Holis! Ya lo se, nueva historia! No me maten!**_

 _ **Estoy escribiendo los capítulos de "Voices In My Head", pero entre medio estuve escribiendo éste. Me gustó mucho y mi imaginación fluyó bastante.**_

 _ **Qué opinan de Tenten y de Neji? A medida que avance la historia aparecerán mas personajes, y como todo se relaciona con todo. La verdad que la tengo preparada y muchas ideas.**_

 _ **Ojala me sigan con esta historia tambien ;v**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, voten y dejen reviews**_

 _ **Los amodoro!**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**0000000000000**

 **¡** **WARNING!**

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON. SI NO TE GUSTA Y ERES MENOR, NO LO LEAS.**

 **0000000000000**

Cuando ya eran las seis de la tarde, estaba guardando mis cosas en mi bolso para poder volver a casa.

Antes pasé por la ahora oficina de Neji para saber si necesitaba algo.

—Sr. Hyuuga, ¿necesita algo más? ¿Algo en que lo pueda ayudar? —pregunté asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—No, Tenten. —me mira un poco abrumado.

—¿Seguro? Parece como que necesita un poco de ayuda. —comenté entrando lentamente a la oficina, con su mirada fija en mí. —¿Está teniendo problemas en organizarse?

—Creo que... Es un poco evidente —pasa su mano por su cabello. Sexy.

—Bueno, Suigetsu no era organizado, pero a la vez tenía todo en orden. Lo que podemos hacer es... Organizar de este lado los manuscritos a tener en cuenta y en este otro lado, los que se mandarán a publicar. —pensaba mientras acomodaba su escritorio.

Mientras le explicaba, mantenía su mirada en mí. Su brazo descansaba en el apoyabrazo de la silla, mientras tenía su dedo índice en su boca.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo, Tenten? —me preguntó de repente invitándome a sentar en una silla frente a su escritorio.

Me sorprendió que me preguntara algo así.

—Bueno, por supuesto. Amo este trabajo. —dije algo tímida. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—Se puede notar —murmura con una leve sonrisa— Tenten, quiero que tengas algo en claro. Yo no soy el tipo de jefe mandón, quiero que tengamos una buena relación laboral. Así las cosas serán más fáciles, no solo para mí, sino para ti también.

—Es bueno saber eso, Sr. —sonrío amablemente.— Yo quiero aprender de Ud., quiero algún día llegar al lugar en donde está. De verdad yo también espero que podamos congeniar.

Ese pequeño momento de sinceridad jefe/secretaria, es algo que no tenía con Suigetsu, ojalá sea así como diga y no me decepcione él también. Por lo que escuché durante todo el día, es un editor bastante renombrado y uno muy bueno.

—Sr. Hyuuga, ¿sabe por qué está trabajando acá? —le pregunté curiosa, a lo mejor no lo sabía.

—Sí, lo sé, Tenten. —dijo riendo, pero luego se puso serio— Me comentaron toda la situación por la que está pasando la editorial.

—Y aún así tomó el trabajo.

—Esta editorial tiene que ser la mejor de todas, Tenten. Sé lo buena que es, ha publicado muy buenos libros, tiene buenas referencias. Pero no podemos dejar que este percance de ese tal Suigetsu nos mande al fondo. Farred es nuestra más grande competición, y no nos podemos dejar sobrepasar por ellos.

Pude notar un brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba. De verdad está metido en esto, apasionado por tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Así quiero llegar a ser.

—Le admiro la pasión que tiene, Sr. —dije sin pensar, ambos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón, ya no me sentía tensa cuando estoy con él, me siento bien. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa. —Uhm, disculpe, no era mi intención decir eso...

—No te preocupes, Tenten —dijo riendo, aún con su sonrisa, mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su saco. Luego se me acerca— Yo también admiro tu pasión por este trabajo. Y sólo he pasado un día aquí.

Me sonrojé, de nuevo frente a él. Sólo estaba prendido el velador que tenía sobre su escritorio, y la luz era muy tenue. De repente me empecé a sentir incómoda, todo el ambiente se tornó tenso y mi respiración era agitada. Seguíamos manteniendo contacto visual, no dejaba de moverme en mi silla, y Neji no dejaba de tamborilear sus dedos en el escritorio. Me mordí el labio y él lo notó, no puede ser que pase esto, mejor irme y evitar cosas indeseadas.

—Será mejor que me retire, Sr. —me levanté algo temblorosa, mis piernas parecen gelatina. ¿Cómo es posible que haya causado estos efectos en mi?

—Supongo que si... Si. Gracias por ayudarme a... Organizarme un poco —me respondió nervioso pasando su mano por el pelo.

—No hay de qué —le dije caminando lentamente hacia atrás. Volví a morder mi labio y se acercó rápido hacia mí, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

—Por favor, no hagas eso —me susurra, agarrando mi mentón— ¿Sabes, Tenten? Eres muy sexy en esa falda tubo. —se acerca a mi oreja y pasa su mano por mi pierna izquierda.

No me puedo mover, mis piernas están temblorosas y mis pies no responden. Un intento más de caminar hacia atrás y por fin tengo respuesta, camino un paso hacia atrás, y Neji hace un paso hacia adelante.

 _ **Mierda.**_

Neji pasa su pulgar por mi labio inferior, haciéndome estremecer. Me vuelve a mirar, con esos ojos como la luna, y me apoya contra la puerta de la oficina. Esto está yendo demasiado lejos, y no lo detengo. ¿De verdad quiero que pase esto? Trago, y luego siento que me toma de la cintura haciendo que me pegue a él. Apenas trato de zafarme del agarre, pero su fuerte brazo me retiene. Demonios. Qué jodido momento.

—Nos vemos mañana, Tenten. —murmura rozando nuestros labios, y luego me suelta. Ya salí de la oficina. ¿En qué momento abrió la puerta?

Asentí levemente, puedo sentir que tengo la cara del color de un tomate. Tomé mi tapado y corrí hacia el elevador, apretando demasiadas veces para que llegue rápido —lo que me pareció una eternidad—. Ya dentro, me sentía segura, pero todavía tenía temblorosas las piernas y mi respiración agitada.

Salí del edificio y tomé una bocanada de aire fresco, y demonios que lo necesitaba. Quise tomar un taxi para llegar rápido a casa, y que se terminara rápido este día.

¿Cómo haré para verlo a la cara mañana?

(...)

—¡Ya llegué! —dije al entrar a mi casa y sacarme los tacones. Placer de los dioses.

—Hola, mi amor —saludó Sasuke, mi amado novio. Vino y me alzó para luego darme un beso. —¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? —me bajó y se dirigió a la cocina, y lo seguí. En ese instante, recordé el último momento con Neji, pero decidí suprimirlo.

—Han despedido a Suigetsu y Karin. —dije mientras me sentaba en el taburete de la barra de la cocina.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó asombrado, mientras estaba preparando un delicioso salteado de pollo con arroz.

—Han estado mandando manuscritos a Farred. Les estaban pagando una buena cantidad de dinero por hacerlo. Pobre Karin, Suigetsu la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, ese malnacido. —dije, moviendo mi cabeza. Me levanté y lo abracé por la espalda.— ¿Cómo ha ido tu día, amor?

—La sesión de fotos fue todo un éxito. Vogue está muy contento con los resultados, pronto les tengo que enviar las fotos por mail, para saber cuales quieren poner en su próximo tomo del mes que viene. —dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, yo sonreí.

Sasuke era un fotógrafo para reconocidas revistas de moda y agencias de modelos. Poco a poco está armando su camino como un fotógrafo profesional y estoy muy orgullosa y feliz por él.

—Sabes, realmente necesito tomarme un baño. —dije robando un pequeño pedazo de pollo. _Delicioso_.

—Bueno, puedo terminar aquí y acompañarte... ¿Qué te parece? —respondió con una voz muy seductora y una sonrisa lujuriosa.

—Me parece perfecto —lo abracé y lo besé.

Nos dirigimos al baño y me desvestía mientras Sasuke preparaba la ducha. Me dejé puesto el conjunto de encaje negro, mientras me sacaba mis aros y mi collar frente al espejo. De reojo, vi que él también se desvestía, dejando ver su bien marcado abdomen y brazos.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, paseando sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mis pechos, haciéndome estremecer y levemente gemir. Comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente, yendo hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, el cual mordió.

—Eres hermosa, nena. —me susurró mientras miraba mi cuerpo y luego directo a mis ojos. Me dio la vuelta para que estemos frente a frente y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, para volver a besarlo, apasionadamente.

—Oh, Sasuke... —le dije entre besos.

Sus manos seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo, para posar una en mi cuello y afianzar el beso. La mano libre pasó a mi trasero, masajeándolo suavemente, y volví a gemir. Mis manos fueron pasando por su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a su muy bien esperada erección. Metí la mano en el bóxer para poder tocarla, puedo sentir que Sasuke se estremece a mi contacto.

—Tenten, que pervertida —trata de decir, con voz ronca. —Pero sabes que dos pueden jugar ese juego.

Sus manos viajan hasta el broche de mi sostén y lo desabrocha. Me deja de besar para poder pasar su lengua por uno de mis pezones, mientras que toma el otro con su mano. Yo sigo tocando su miembro. Nos miramos mientras teníamos la respiración agitada, no paraba de retorcerme. Necesitaba que estuviese en mí, ya.

—Sasuke, por favor —le ruego, y empieza tocar mi sexo— Mierda, necesito que lo hagamos.

—Paciencia, linda. Sabes que nuestras previas te encantan, Tenten —gemía cada vez más fuerte, y luego introduce un dedo en mí. Me sube a la encimera del baño, me saca mis bragas y abro las piernas. Con los pies trato de bajarle el bóxer y su miembro dispara hacia afuera.

Deleitándome con esa perfecta vista, el mete otro dedo más y comienza a rozar mi clítoris con la palma de su mano. Santa Mierda.

—¿Eso te gusta verdad, bebé? —Me dice con voz ronca. Sólo pude asentir, ninguna palabra podía salir de mi boca a no ser que sea oh o ah. Sentí estremecer todo mi cuerpo.

—Demonios, me estoy por venir.

—Todavía no, mi amor.

Sasuke sacó los dedos de mí y en su lugar metió su miembro de una fuerte estocada. Sí, esto es lo que quería. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y comenzó el vaivén. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Joder, que me encanta. Su miembro estaba muy duro, y hacía que volviese a estremecerme. No dejaba de repetir su nombre y Sasuke aceleraba las estocadas.

—Quiero que te vengas conmigo, Tenten. —Lo miré incrédula. No creo poder aguantar.

Sasuke comenzó a gemir más fuerte, de igual manera eran las estocadas. Pude sentir como ambos nos corríamos juntos, gritando nuestros nombres.

Luego de ese delicioso baño, cenamos y nos fuimos a acostar. Recostada en su pecho, me quedé dormida, sin ninguna preocupación por lo que sucedió en el trabajo. Decidí que olvidaría eso y que haría como si nada hubiese pasado.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **Bueno, otro capítulo más.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que el lemmon haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Sigan la historia, denle follow, like, review (?**

 **Los amodoro**


	3. Capítulo 3

Eran las 8 a.m cuando el despertador sonaba. Con mala gana me estiré hasta la mesa de luz y apagué mi celular. La verdad, que no estaba de ánimos para ir a trabajar, sólo me quería quedar en casa con Sasuke y tal vez invitar a tomar algo a mi amiga Sakura.

Sakura Haruno es mi mejor amiga desde que íbamos al colegio. Necesitaba ponerla al corriente de todo lo que pasó ayer, por lo que tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje.

 _ ***Hola linda. Necesito verte. ¿Qué te parece un café hoy cuando salga del trabajo?***_

 _ **-Por supuesto, T. Cómo negarte algo, yo también necesito verte. Te extraño, tonta-**_

Su mensaje me sacó una sonrisa, mientras le respondía que también la extrañaba. Ella trabajaba de modelo, y de vez en cuando trabajaba con Sasuke. Es hermosa, es alta y de un cabello color rosado. Sus ojos color jade cautivan a cualquier hombre que pase a su lado —y lo digo en serio—. Me alegra saber que voy a verla, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.

Me levanté de la cama con un mejor ánimo, tratando de no despertar a Sasuke. Me di una ducha rápida y fui a sacar un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Tomé mis tacones y pasé a maquillarme. Rubor, corrector de ojeras, máscara y labial. Saludé a Sasuke suavemente en los labios y me dirigí a la puerta de entrada, me puse mi tapado rojo, tomé mi cartera y me fui.

Al llegar a la editorial, me dirigí a mi escritorio y acomodé todo, debido al suceso de ayer, salí corriendo de la editorial y dejé todo hecho un desastre. Pude ver que Neji aún no se encontraba en la editorial, por lo que pasé a tratar de dejarle todo ordenado en su escritorio.

Tenía bastantes libros sobre su escritorio, tal vez copias que se queda la editorial de las publicaciones. Manuscritos con muchas notas remarcadas en rojo, mails impresos de clientes. Wow, ¿en tan solo un día ya hizo todo esto? De verdad quiere que Blunet se recomponga.

Le dejé escrito sobre un post-it unas entrevistas que tenía hoy para el puesto de secretaria en el que estaba Miranda, también decidí enviárselo por mail, por si no llegaba a leer el pequeño cartel.

Escuché las puertas del ascensor abrirse, y rápidamente salí de su oficina para ponerme detrás de mi escritorio, sacando todo rastro de arruga de mi vestido. Era él, vino con un traje gris oscuro, corbata rosa y lila rayada y una camisa blanca, su saco estaba abierto, dejando ver como la camisa apenas le ajustaba en su abdomen —su marcado abdomen—.

—Buenos días, Sr. Hyuuga —dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

—Buen día. —dijo algo cortante, entrando a su oficina. — ¿Ordenaste mi escritorio, Tenten? —cuestionó, asomándose por la puerta.

—Sí, Sr. —respondí tímidamente— Creí que le resultaría más cómodo tener el escritorio en orden.

Neji se quedó mirándome unos minutos y luego cerró la puerta. Bueno, la azotó, más bien. Creo que hoy no está de un buen humor, pero no voy a dejar que eso me detenga en mi día. Pero unos minutos después me llega un mail.

 _ **/**_

 _ **De:**_ _Hyuuga Neji_

 _ **Para:**_ _Amma Tenten_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Gracias._

 _Disculpa por ser descortés. Gracias por haber acomodado mi escritorio, fue un alivio encontrarlo todo ordenado. Y también gracias por el post-it recordatorio de las entrevistas de hoy._

 _NH._

 _ **/**_

Bueno, al menos lo reconoció y me dio las gracias. No dudo en responder.

 **/**

 _ **De:**_ _Amma Tenten_

 _ **Para:**_ _Hyuuga Neji_

 _ **Asunto: RE:**_ _Gracias_

 _No hay porqué agradecer, aproveché de haber llegado temprano. Todos tenemos malos días, sólo hay que respirar hondo y que eso no nos sobrepase._

 _Tenten._

 **/**

Esto hizo que aún tenga mejor humor, más que hoy temprano. La mañana transcurrió normal, y Gabriel fue muy amable conmigo, pero sigo sin olvidar el desliz de ayer. Eso me hizo ruborizar, puede que haya sido un desliz, pero fue excitante.

Durante mi hora de almuerzo, aproveché a guardar los libros que Neji tenía en su escritorio, ya que me lo había pedido. La habitación donde guardábamos los libros era toda blanca, al igual que los estantes. Estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, y lamentablemente, Felix había dejado bastantes por guardar. Estaba haciendo el intento de poner un libro en uno de los estantes más altos, estirando mi brazo hacia el mismo, y con mi otra mano, me tenía con fuerza de la escalera de madera. De lejos escuché la puerta abrirse, eso significa que me pueden ayudar —si es alguien alto—.

De reojo vi a Neji acercarse, mierda, no me lo esperaba justamente a él. Tenía mi ceñido vestido negro, levantado por arriba de mis rodillas, para facilitarme la subida en la escalera. Pero me arrepiento. Él me miró de pies a cabeza, estaba en una pose un tanto llamativa, haciendo lucir mis piernas más largas de lo que ya eran.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Tenten? —dijo divertido.

—De hecho, sí, la necesito. ¿Cree que puede llegar a guardar este libro en aquel estante? —le respondí avergonzada, bajando de la escalera y entregándole el libro. —Los bajitos no llegamos.

—Será un placer.

Neji tomó el libro, y con tan solo estirar el brazo, pudo guardar el libro en donde correspondía. Lo bueno de esta biblioteca, es que tiene un tipo de repisa donde poder apoyar los libros antes de guardar, por ende, lo usé de apoyo.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos, que para mí me parecían eternos. Él carraspeó, y yo mordí mi labio inferior. Puedo sentir como el ambiente se tornó tenso en un segundo, y él se acercó lentamente hacia mí.

No puede estar pasando esto de nuevo, mi pulso aceleró a 100, y mis piernas se vuelven gelatina como ayer. ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre me ponga así, de nuevo?

—Tienes levantado el vestido, linda. —Murmuró con una sonrisa, tomando los pliegues de mi vestido.

—S- Sí.

—No voy a permitir que mi secretaria ande con el vestido levantado por toda la editorial. —Énfasis en MI. ¿Soy de su propiedad? ¿Desde cuándo? Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja.

 _ **Mierda. Estoy perdida**_.

—Pero estamos solos. En la biblioteca. —le dije un con leve gemido, ya que pasó a besar mi cuello.

—Muy observadora, Srta. Amma.

—Esto está muy mal, Sr. Hyuuga. —traté de decir mientras apenas lo empujaba. —Esto no es...

—¿Correcto? Tenten, hacer siempre lo correcto es aburrido —me interrumpió con desdén mientras me subía un poco más el vestido— Tienes que dejar de ser tan correcta y ordenada, y dejarte llevar un poco.

—¿Dejarme llevar? —mis manos paseaban por sus fuertes brazos, y luego se posaron en su cuello. — Pero, ¿cómo?

—Yo te puedo ayudar —sonrió mientras rozaba nuestros labios.

Lo miré a los ojos fijamente, y luego me besó. Neji me besó. Al principio fue suave y lento, pero luego su lengua pedía permiso para entrar a mi boca. No podía abrir los labios.

—Tenten, déjate llevar. Así no podremos llegar a ningún lado. —me rogó mientras él me sentaba en la repisa, para luego comenzar a acariciar mi pierna.

—Neji... —respondí tomando su mano, para luego empezar a deshacer su corbata.

Y dicho esto, sonríe y me vuelve a besar apasionadamente. De nuevo, pide permiso pasando su lengua por mis labios, no puedo evitar gemir y darle paso.

Esto es jodidamente excitante, a la vez tan equivocado. Mis manos pasan a los botones de su camisa y los desabrocho uno por uno. Sus manos, se colocan en mi espalda y bajan el cierre de mi, ahora, no tan ceñido vestido. Lo baja y quedo sólo en mi brasier de encaje negro.

Mientras él me inspecciona, yo hago lo mismo. Ciertamente, tiene unos abdominales para morirse. El comienza a tocar mis pechos, y demonios que sabe hacerlo. Los besos comienzan a ser aún más apasionados, Neji en algún momento me levantó más en vestido y ahora sus manos pasaron a mis piernas.

Mi celular suena, y eso nos hace parar. Estábamos agitados, Neji estaba sudando un poco, nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Miro de reojo mi celular y era un mensaje de Sasuke.

—Perdón. —dije acomodándome el vestido.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó arreglando su corbata, sin darme atención.

—Mi novio. —aclaré en voz baja y agarré mi celular. —Disculpe, me retiro.

No me di vuelta para mirarlo, ni siquiera de reojo. Me sentía sucia, terriblemente culpable por lo que acabó de suceder, pero que yo dejé que pasara. ¿Qué es lo que me hace sentir este hombre?

Traté de llegar lo más rápido que pude al baño, y le eché cerrojo a la puerta. Me apoyé sobre la bacha y mis ojos empezaron a arder. Pude sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a ser empapadas por las lágrimas que me caí í a ver el celular, y leí el mensaje de Sasuke.

 _ ***Que tengas un lindo día, hermosa. Te amo. S***_

Demonios. Lo eché todo a perder. Perdón Sasuke.

.

.

 **000000000000000000000000**

 _ **¡Hola! De nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? Yo creo que Neji es todo un pillo.**_

 _ **¿Que opinan de Tenten? ¿Creen que le contará la verdad a Sasuke, o le confiará este secreto a Sakura?**_

 _ **Sea cual sea la decisión, tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo ;D**_

 _ **Lxs amodoro!**_ __


	4. Capítulo 4

Seguía en el baño, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado. Pero no lo quería ver, no quería verlo a los ojos, y saber que me dejé seducir por él, dos veces.

Pero así no era yo. Tengo que afrontar el problema, tengo que asumir que cometí un error, y tengo que remediarlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Saqué el cerrojo de la puerta y salí. Puse la mejor cara que pude, mi maquillaje se había corrido por haber llorado. Me dirigí a mi escritorio y me centré en mi trabajo.

(...)

Ya era casi la hora de irme, y decidí que este era el momento adecuado para hablar de lo sucedido con Neji. Con confianza, me levanté y fui a su oficina y toqué la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Volví a tocar y la misma respuesta: nada. Un poco molesta, entré.

—¿Qué necesitas, Tenten? —me preguntó sin mirarme, desinteresado.

—Necesito hablar con Ud., Sr. Hyuuga. —le dije decidida— Necesito hablar con Ud. de lo que pasó hace rato.

Se ríe. Dejó de leer el manuscrito que tenía en sus manos, y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, y luego se sacó los lentes que tenía puestos y me miró. Todavía tenía una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa de arrogante, pero luego se puso serio y se levantó. Por instinto, di una paso atrás.

—No sé qué le parece tan divertido, Sr. —bufé, este tipo saca lo peor de mi.

—No creo que necesitemos hablar de nada, Srta. Amma.

—Tú no, pero yo sí. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

Se quedó callado, y pasó una mano por su cabello. Era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura.

—Está bien. Dime lo que tengas que decir. —dijo luego de un largo suspiro.

—Lo que pasó hoy, no tiene que volver a pasar nunca más. —se vuelve a reír.— Lo digo en serio, Neji. No se tiene que volver a repetir.

—No fue sólo de mi parte lo que sucedió hoy, Tenten. Fue de parte de los dos.

Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien. Sabía que era mi culpa también haberme dejado tentar por él, por su seducción.

—Lo tengo bien en claro, y asumo mi error. Es por eso que estoy aquí parada frente a tí, para poner las cosas en orden. —me crucé de brazos, estaba decidida a terminar este problema. —Antes de que pase a mayores. Tú eres mi jefe, soy tu secretaria. Y así se mantendrán las cosas.

Nos quedamos mirando. Él tenía un semblante serio y dubitativo, con el ceño fruncido. Yo tenía mi vista fija en sus ojos, desafiante. Me crucé de brazos, ya irritada.

—¿Así quieres que sean las cosas? —fue lo único que dijo.

—Pues sí, así quiero.

—Bien.

Se quedó callado. Volvió a sentarse y agarró el manuscrito que leía. Yo me irritaba cada vez más, necesitaba que me dijera algo.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

—Que me respondas.

Se volvió a poner los lentes, mientras me miraba.

—Ya no hay nada que decir. Si así quieres que sean las cosas... Así serán.

—Bien.

Me dispuse a salir de su oficina, algo victoriosa. Recordé que me iba a encontrar con Sakura cuando saliese del trabajo, por lo que le mandé un mensaje.

 _ ***Saku, ¿nos encontramos en el Starbucks de siempre?***_

 _ **-Si, T. Allí te espero. Tuve una sesión de fotos cerca de allí hoy. Ya quiero verte, amiga-**_

Estaba ansiosa de verla, agarré mis pertenecias y salí. Cuando entré al elevador, vi que Neji se apuraba para llegar a subir también.

—Ah, eras tú —comentó mientras apretaba el botón de planta baja.

— ¿Quién más podría ser? Si ya se fueron todos.

Todo el trayecto nos quedamos callados. Como él había dicho: Ya no hay más que decir. Pero resultaba algo incómodo también, tenía que ser fuerte. No quiero que mi trabajo se mezcle con placer. Tenía a Sasuke, él me amaba, me amaba en serio.

Salimos y ni siquiera se despidió, pero no iba a dejar que esto terminara de arruinar mi día. Me dirigí al Starbucks que se encontraba cerca de Central Park, eran las 6 de la tarde y ya comenzaba a atardecer, por lo que el paisaje a esa hora era maravilloso. Al ser otoño, las hojas amarillas de los árboles hacen un hermoso composé con el anaranjado del cielo. Siempre que nos encontrábamos allí, con Sakura escogíamos una de las mesas junto a la ventana, para poder disfrutar de la vista.

Y ya había hecho mi pedido de chocolatada caliente con un rollo de canela. Por la ventana vi que entraba Sakura, y le hice un gesto con la mano para que me viera.

Los ojos jade me captaron y vino corriendo hacia mí. Me levanté y nos abrazamos, necesitaba esto. Un momento de chicas.

— ¡Saku! ¡Qué alegría verte al fin! Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Es cierto. ¿Cómo estás, nena? —Afirmó mirándome de pies a cabeza— Te sienta bien la vida aquí eh...

—Bueno, la verdad es que sí. —reí y tomé un sorbo de mi chocolatada— Me mudé con Sasuke a unas cuadras de aquí.

—Wow, ¿ya dieron el gran paso, eh? Me alegro mucho por tí, amiga. —me felicitó con una leve cariños en mi mano.

—Gracias, también veo que te va bien en tu trabajo. He visto varias publicidades contigo en ellas.

—Sí, de hecho, ayer estuve en una sesión de fotos de Vogue, y lo vi a Sasuke.

— ¿Ah, sí? No me dijo que te vio. —dije, desconcertada— De haber sabido que estarías en esa sesión de fotos, te hubiera invitado a cenar en casa. Me dijo que salió todo excelente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras tomaba su café. Estuvimos charlando toda la tarde de aquello y de esto. Hasta que no podía aguantar más, y tener que decirle lo que realmente pasaba.

—Saku, necesito que guardes un secreto. Tengo que contarte algo, que ya no lo puedo seguir guardando.

—Anda, dime, nena.

—Bueno, en el día de ayer despidieron a Karin y a Suigetsu... por traición a Blunet.

—¿Es una broma, cierto? —dijo, dejando de lado su café para poner su total atención.

—Pues no, pero no es todo. Ayer mismo empezó un nuevo editor en jefe, Neji Hyuuga. —Pude ver en su expresión la pregunta "¿Y es guapo?" por lo que asentí levemente.— Estuvo todo bien hasta hoy, él ha sido gentil conmigo, todo lo contrario a Suigetsu. Pero...

— ¡¿Pero qué, Tenten?! —gritó Sakura, a lo que todas las personas se dieron vuelta a mirarnos.

—Hoy pasó algo, un error —dije avergonzada, de nuevo sentí la culpa en mi corazón —Nosotros hoy... Yo me dejé llevar...

—No me digas... ¿Tuviste sexo con tu jefe, T? —decía con una sonrisa pícara— Eres una pilla, Tenten

— ¡No, Sakura! ¡No tuve... Sexo con él! —traté de decirlo en voz baja— Pero sí hubo toqueteo, y muchos besos. Fue... Apasionante, excitante.

—¿Y cómo es que no lo hiciste con él? Por la descripción que me das... Debe ser el manjar de los dioses —Dijo Sakura, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—Fue un error. Me dejé seducir, y no volverá a pasar. —ella me quedó mirando sin creerme— Lo digo en serio, Saku.

—¿Y le contarás a Sasuke?

Esa pregunta me dejó sin palabras. Aún no sabía si contarle o no la verdad, aunque sería lo correcto.

—Por lo pronto, quiero disfrutar de tu hermosa presencia, amiga.—respondí, cambiando el tema, con suerte no se daría cuenta— Sólo necesitaba contártelo.

—Está bien, pero... Prométeme que le contarás a Sasuke. No arruines la hermosa relación que tienen, Tenten.

Me la quedé mirando, con una leve sonrisa triste. Asentí levemente, y seguimos charlando de nuestros trabajos, nuestras vidas. Ya veré cuando llegue a casa si le cuento o no a Sasuke lo sucedido hoy en el trabajo.

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

 _ **Holis! Otro capítulo más.**_

 _ **Tenten decidió confiarle este secreto a Sakura. ¿Pero por qué Sasuke no le contó que la vio?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews, opiniones, voten (?**_

 _ **Lxs amodoro!**_


	5. Capítulo 5

Estaba caminando las pocas cuadras que tenía hasta mi casa. Ya me había despedido de Sakura, se fue apurada debido que tenía que encontrarse con unos amigos.

Me había quedado pensando en por qué Sasuke no me contó de su encuentro casual con Sakura, en la sesión. Pero también me puse a pensar en lo sucedido hoy con Neji. Sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a arder de a poco, por lo que supuse que me ruborizaba. Moví la cabeza para borrar todo recuerdo de ese error.

Llegué a la puerta del edificio y dudé en entrar. Toda la culpa de ver a los ojos a Sasuke, sabiendo que lo engañé con mi jefe, se concentraba en mi pecho. Pero no podía ser una cobarde. Tomé aire e introduje la llave en la puerta.

Esperé el ascensor, tardó lo que pareció mil años, y sentí mi celular vibrar.

 _ ***¿Dónde estás? No puedo esperar para verte.***_

 _ **-Esperando el ascensor. No tardo en llegar.-**_

Luego de enviarle el mensaje, subí al ascensor y marqué el piso 10. Me mordía el labio inferior mientras pensaba en el día de hoy. ¿De verdad sentía que fue un error lo sucedido hoy?

Puse la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, Sasuke me recibía con una encantadora "sonrisa" ya que sólo parecía una mueca. Él tiene sus formas de demostrar su amor por mí.

—Hola, te tardaste en llegar— me dijo saludándome con un beso.

—Lo siento, está empezando a haber mucho movimiento en la editorial por un nuevo autor. —le saludé dándole la espalda y dejando mi cartera y mi tapado rojo sobre el perchero, evitando verlo.

—No te preocupes, por lo menos ya estás aquí conmigo. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó tomándome de la cintura.

Me di vuelta y lo miré a los ojos. No sabía si era el momento adecuado para contarle lo que sucedió hoy, que lo engañé con mi jefe. Otra vez ese fuerte dolor en mi pecho aparecía.

—Sí, lo siento. Estoy muy cansada. Creo que me iré a tomar un baño.

—Como gustes, la comida ya casi está lista. No te tardes. —me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

En cuanto me soltó, corrí hacia nuestra habitación y me dirigí al baño. Preparé la tina para relajarme un momento y pensar las cosas en claro. El agua estaba tibia, al punto perfecto. Decidí agregarle un poco de espuma y sales, necesitaba estar relajada al 100 por ciento.

Comencé a pensar en la conversación que tuve con Sakura, y recordé que Sasuke me "ocultó" que se vieron en la sesión de fotos. ¿Por qué me ocultaría algo así?

Luego de unos 20 minutos, por suerte, el baño me dejó lo suficientemente relajada como para no pensar más en Neji. Salí, no podía seguir evadiendo a mi novio por un error mío. Por lo pronto, decidí no contarle de lo sucedido hoy, creo que es lo mejor.

Al llegar a la cocina, me encontré con Sasuke preparando la mesa para la cena, me acerqué y lo ayudé.

—Hoy al salir del trabajo me encontré con Sakura en Starbucks. —lancé el comentario. Pude notar que se puso algo nervioso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo está?

—Bueno, le va bien en el modelaje. Pero de seguro ya lo sabías, ¿no? —dije sentándome en mi lugar en la mesa. —Sakura me dijo que se vieron en la sesión de fotos de Vogue, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

Me sentía como una idiota. ¿Cómo era capaz de reclamar algo así, cuando yo estuve besándome y toqueteándome con mi jefe? Los celos salieron a flote.

—Lo siento amor, la emoción de haber trabajado con la más importante revista de modas en el mundo, me hizo olvidar. —me respondió acercándose con la cena.

—Es mi mejor amiga, lo sabes, por lo menos la hubieses invitado a cenar. —comenté con un puchero y cruzada de brazos. —De verdad, la extrañaba.

—¿Y cómo la pasaron? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Durante la cena, le comenté de lo hablado con Sakura, exceptuando el tema de Neji.

(...)

Los días fueron pasando, y por suerte, la relación jefe-secretaria había vuelto a la normalidad. El error cometido hace unos días no era más que parte del pasado. Decidí que no podía echarle la culpa por haber hecho lo que hizo, ya que también fue mía. Era momento de que me comporte como la "adolescente adulta" que me consideraba.

Ya había una nueva secretaria, Temari Sabaku. Tenía el cabello de color miel y unos ojos color turquesa que cualquier hombre podría quedarse hipnotizado por ellos. Ella era eficiente y rápida, aprendía rápido y nos hicimos buenas amigas. Kiba decidió que nuestros escritorios estuviesen enfrentados, por lo tanto, durante el trabajo podíamos charlar un poco.

Hoy Neji se reuniría de nuevo con el nuevo autor, Jiraya, para poder determinar algunos puntos de su contrato y de su nuevo libro —digo nuevo, ya que ha tenido una saga de libros... pervertidos publicados—.

—¿Cree que es seguro publicar algo así, Sr.? —le pregunté a Neji, entregándole el contrato de Jiraya— Me refiero, a que Blunet nunca publicó algo así.

—Estoy muy seguro. A mí tampoco me agrada la idea de un libro de esta categoría, pero según investigué no le ha ido mal con sus anteriores publicaciones. Me parece que le vendría bien a Blunet tener un poco de renombre después de lo que ha hecho Suigetsu. Si todo sale como lo planeado, Blunet volverá a ser la empresa editorial que era antes. —me respondió confiado mientras revisaba el contrato.

No lo había pensado desde ese punto, y tenía razón. Desde que Suigetsu estuvo mandando manuscritos a Farred, nuestras ventas cayeron y casi ningún autor quería publicar con nosotros. No tomar una oportunidad así, sería de idiotas. Al estar casi saliendo de su oficina, me detiene tomándome del brazo gentilmente.

—Tenten, ¿aceptarías tomar un café conmigo después del trabajo? —me preguntó sin mirarme.

—Sr., no sé si... —me interrumpe.

—No es con otras intenciones más que un café entre compañeros de trabajo. —Lo dudé. Puesto debido a situaciones anteriores que pasé con él, no sabía si aceptar o no.

—Perdón, pero no puedo. —respondí finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus orbes plateados me fulminaban.

—Por favor. —insistió. — En realidad, más allá de que en serio quiero tomar un café solo contigo, me veré con mi prima hoy para cenar y también va a ir su prometido —dijo apenado.

—¿Y quiere que yo vaya por qué? —no le veía el sentido de ir yo también. —No sé si me parece correcto ir a un encuentro familiar, Sr.

—Es que, demonios, no soporto al prometido de mi prima. —dijo exasperado pasando una mano por su cabello, reposándose en su escritorio. —Por favor, dime que me acompañas.

No pude evitar reír un poco, verlo así rogándome que vaya me divertía.

—Si tanto insiste —el asentía con la cabeza— entonces, lo pensaré.

Me miró unos segundos, y luego bajó la mirada. Creo que estaba un poco decepcionado de que no haya aceptado enseguida.

(...)

Había llegado la tarde y Neji se tenía que reunir con Jiraya. Cuando él llegó, lo hice pasar a una de las salas de reuniones que tenemos en la empresa. Ésta era espaciosa, con una gran mesa y sillas en el centro, contaba con un proyector y una pantalla para el mismo.

—Sr., si desea algo de tomar, no dude en pedirlo. El Sr. Hyuuga se reunirá con Ud. en unos minutos.

—Ya me encuentro aquí. —dijo Neji entrando a la sala. Estiró su mano para que le entregara el contrato y el manuscrito con notas. —Jiraya, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

—Un café, por favor.

—Que sean dos, Tenten. Gracias.

—¿Tenten? Significa "cielo", ¿verdad? —preguntó Jiraya, antes de que saliera de la sala. De reojo pude ver media sonrisa en Neji.

—A-Así es, Sr.

—Es un hermoso nombre para tan bella chica.

Luego de decir esto, me guiñó el ojo, volví a ver a Neji y tenía el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa se había ido, y eso me hizo sonreí a mi. ¿Acaso tenía celos de un viejo de 50 años?

(...)

Durante toda la tarde, pensé si debía aceptar la invitación —un poco forzosa— de Neji. Al estar tan sumida en mis pensamientos vi que era casi la hora de irse, y no escuché que Temari me llamaba.

—¡Tenten! Oye, Neji te llama a su oficina —me dijo desde su escritorio

—Oh, perdón Temari. Gracias por avisarme. —me levanté y acomodé mi ropa. Hoy llevaba puesta una falda tiro alto bordó, con una camisa de mangas 3/4 blanca y pequeños detalles en bordó. Decidí llevar mi cabello en dos chonguitos, como acostumbraba a usar cuando era más pequeña.

—¿Qué tanto te arreglas? —me dijo en tono burlón Temari. Me di cuenta que me fijaba si estaba bien mi maquillaje.

—Pues, nada. Sólo quiero estar presentable.

—Diré que te creo. —dijo recostándose en su silla —Es solo tu jefe, T.

—Tú no puedes decir nada, que también siempre te andas arreglando cuando aparece Shikamaru por aquí —contraataqué, sabía que había dado en su punto débil. Desde que llegó, le echó el ojo a Shikamaru Nara, jefe de seguridad de nuestro piso. Su cara comenzaba a tornarse roja, y desvió la mirada.

—Anda, ve que Neji te espera.

No pude evitar reír. Primero acomodé mis cosas para ya estar lista para irme y pasé a la oficina de Neji.

—¿Me llamó, Sr.? —le pregunté golpeando la puerta tres veces.

—Sí, Tenten. Pasa, por favor. —hice lo que pidió y me senté frente a él— Te quería preguntar, si ya habías pensado en la propuesta de hoy.

—De hecho, sí, lo hice.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me acompañarás?

Lo miré fijo a los ojos y noté que él estaba impaciente. Reí y asentí con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa surcaba los labios de Neji. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápido.

Me pidió que me preparara para ya salir, a lo que le dije que ya tenía todo preparado. Bajamos al subsuelo, en donde se encontraba el estacionamiento. Nos dirigimos a un auto BMW último modelo plateado, obviamente hice notar que estaba impresionada. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me senté. Luego de que él subiera, encendió el motor. Le envié un mensaje a Sasuke de que iría a tomar un café con Temari, pero no recibí respuesta. Tampoco sé por qué le mentí.

—Sr., necesitaría pasar por mi casa antes. Me urge cambiarme de ropa.

—Por favor, no me digas señor. Me puedes decir Neji. —me dijo mirándome un segundo y luego volvió la vista a la carretera —Dime donde vives y te llevo.

Luego de indicarle el camino a mi departamento, me baje y le pedí 5 minutos para cambiarme. Caminé lo más rápido que pude a la puerta del edificio. Mientras esperaba el ascensor, miré sobre mi hombro a Neji, quien estaba hablando por su celular.

Marqué el piso 10 y saqué mis llaves de casa. Entré y no vi a Sasuke por ningún lado, pero escuché ruidos en el cuarto. Al abrir la puerta del mismo, me encontré con algo que jamás me había imaginado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es un poco largo, por lo tanto tómenlo como una disculpa jaja. Perdón por haber tardado tanto. VIMH también lo estoy escribiendo conjunto a esta historia, es por eso que tardo (ya que esa requiere más tiempo de mi vida e imaginación :v)**

 **¿Qué opinan de la mentira que le mandó Tenten a Sasuke?**

 **¿Con qué se encontró Tenten al entrar a su cuarto?**

 **Dato curioso:**

 **"Tenten es la única de los 12 de Konoha que no tiene apellido. Esto es una referencia a la cultura china, ya que en China las mujeres no tienen apellido hasta que se casan."**

 **Qué gracioso, ¿no? Justo TENTEN es la que no tiene apellido hasta que se case y justo NEJI tiene que morir. SI NO SE HUBIERA MUERTO TENDRÍA UN MALDITO APELLIDO D':**

 **Perdón, tenía que decir algo al respecto sobre este dato que leí de mi pobre bebé Tenten.**

 **Voten, dejen reviews, comenten!**

 **Lxs amodoro!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Al entrar en mi habitación, encontré toda la cama desordenada así como el closet. El cajón donde guardaba Sasuke sus remeras estaba abierto y revuelto. Un par de pantalones tirados en el suelo también me encontré.

Lo primero que uno piensa al encontrarse todo así es que entraron a tu casa y la desvalijaron, o buscaban dinero. Pero la sala y la cocina estaban intactas. Le llamé a su celular para poder cerciorarme de que él se encontraba bien. Nada. No atendió. Volví a llamarlo pero seguía sin atender, mientras ordenada un poco todo.

Entre las sábanas encontré una pequeña nota:

 _ **"Tuve que volver a Inglaterra por un problema familiar. Lo siento"**_

Así sin más se fue, sin avisarme. Entiendo que haya sido importante, pero dejarme así una nota, no me pareció lo mejor. Volví a llamar a Sasuke y le dejé un mensaje de voz, probablemente no atiende ya que debe estar en el avión. Volviendo a lo que vine, decidí retocarme un poco el maquillaje y cambiarme. Me quise poner un vestido azul, con pequeños volados en el escote —no tan pronunciado— y que me llagaba a las rodillas. Saqué unos tacos negros de mi closet y me los puse. Agarré un clutch color negro con pequeños detalles de brillo y mi tapado negro, me peiné un poco el cabello para dejarlo suelto. Estaba lista.

Saliendo del edificio, Neji estaba apoyado sobre el capó de su auto esperándome y al verme sonrió.

—Perdón por la demora, tuve un pequeño inconveniente.

—No hay problema, aún estamos a tiempo. ¿Todo está bien? — preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, es que Sasuke se fue a Inglaterra, sólo avisándome con una nota. Estaba todo hecho un desastre.

— Tu... ¿Novio? — abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera entrar.

— Sí, el mismo. — ¿Por qué tanto interés en él? Luego cerró mi puerta y entró en el asiento del piloto — Entonces, veremos a tu prima y su prometido...

— No me hagas acordar.

— Por lo menos dime como se llaman. Llevas a una desconocida a una cena familiar, aún tengo mis dudas.

— Mi prima, Hinata Hyuuga y su prometido, Naruto Uzumaki. No los veo desde la fiesta en donde anunciaron su compromiso.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo es eso? — lo miré de reojo. Estaba manejando relajado, con un brazo apoyado en la ventanilla baja.

— Harán... unos 8 meses.

— Tienes que estar bromeando. — dije con una pequeña risa — ¿No ves a tu familia desde hace 8 meses?

— No, solo a mi prima. — respondió mirándome. — Bueno, ahora que lo pones así, sí. No veo a mi familia desde hace 8 meses.

— ¿Y qué pasó que no los ves desde hace tiempo?

—No es algo que me gustaría recordar, pero sólo te diré esto: No terminó del todo bien esa fiesta.

Me lo quedé mirando. Su mirada era triste, pero tenía el ceño fruncido. Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro y le sonreí, volteó a verme unos segundos. Quería hacerle saber, que podía contar conmigo para lo que sea. Él también sonrió, y un pequeño destello de brillo apareció en sus ojos. Luego de unos minutos, ya estábamos en el centro de Manhattan, debido a que vivía a unas calles de Central Park. Entró a un estacionamiento, que dada la casualidad, era de un restaurante que me gustaba mucho.

— Debo decir, que tienen buen gusto. — Comenté desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Claro que sí, tienen los mejores bollos de masa rellenos hervidos de sésamo que comerás en tu vida —dije riendo, y él hizo lo mismo.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Tu restaurante favorito?

— Sí, suelo venir aquí para el almuerzo cuando no quiero comer en el trabajo.

— Entonces, que bueno que te haya pedido que me acompañes.

Esto último lo dijo con una pequeña risita, por un momento sentí que el tiempo se detenía. Nos estábamos mirando fijamente, vi como Neji comenzaba a acercarse y yo no podía reaccionar. Acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y me susurró:

— _Por cierto, te ves hermosa._

Su mano pasó a mi mejilla y luego se acercó para darme un "casi-beso", nuestros labios apenas se tocaron. Pude sentir que mis mejillas ardían, agradecía la poca luz que había de ambiente. No me podía mover, caso contrario a mi mano, que se entrelazaba con la de él. Se desabrochó el botón de su saco gris, y se acercó aún más para darle vida a ese "casi-beso". Parecían que nuestros labios estaban hechos el uno para el otro, una sensación exquisita. Neji siempre lograba seducirme, tenía "ese-no-sé-qué" que lograba tentarme a lo prohibido.

No sé desde hace cuánto nos estábamos besando, pero sentía que ese momento iba a durar para siempre, y lo peor de todo es que no sentía esto mismo con Sasuke. Sus besos eran suaves y lentos, de a momentos tocaba mi labio inferior con su pulgar o mordía levemente el labio superior — algo que me vuelve totalmente loca. Yo ya estaba tomándolo del cuello de su saco cuando su celular sonó, hice un leve gemido en signo de queja cuando se separó de mi para ver quién era.

— Demonios. — bufó en voz baja mientras se acomodaba la ropa y luego guardó su celular. — Estamos llegando tarde. Mi prima ya nos está esperando, hace una hora.

— Una hora. — reí mientras me ponía un poco más de labial que había guardado en mi clutch. — Nos estuvimos besando por una hora. Es increíble la poca voluntad que tenemos en cumplir promesas, Neji.

— Sé que te gusta. No hay duda alguna — tomó mi mentón y se quedó mirando mis labios, los cuales, de nuevo, acarició con su pulgar. Y no se equivocaba, me encanta.

— No hagamos esperar a tu prima — traté de decirle mientras corría gentilmente su mano.

Si el sigue haciendo esas cosas, iba a lograr tenerme a sus pies... De nuevo. Cuando entramos al restaurante, Neji reposó su mano en mi espalda para guiarme hacia donde estaba su prima Hinata con su prometido. Sentí mis mejillas arder de nuevo, ojalá nadie se de cuenta de eso. Al llegar a la mesa, pude ver la semejanza familiar que tenía Hinata con Neji, los mismos ojos despampanantes y ella era totalmente perfecta. Creo que se sorprendió un poco al verme al lado de su primo, obviamente, no esperaba que él llegara con alguien — alguien como yo.

— Prima, Naruto — saludó Neji con un leve sonrisa, yo igual. — Disculpen la demora.

— No hay que disculparse, sólo nos preocupamos un poco. No es común en ti no llegar puntual, pero — me miró a mí con una cálida sonrisa, no pude hacer más que volver a sonrojarme — entendemos el retraso.

Neji corrió la silla para que pudiese sentarme, y luego se sentó a mi lado. Me miró y le regalé una leve sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, él respondió de la misma forma.

— Oye Neji, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu chica? — Neji lo miró de mala gana, sabía que no le caía bien pero, ¿para tanto?. Apoyé mi mano en su brazo para que tratase de calmarse.

— Soy Amma Tenten, mucho gusto. No soy "la chica de Neji", sino su compañera de trabajo. —respondí en una risita.

— Un gusto en conocerte a ti, Tenten — respondió amablemente Hinata — ¿Les importa si ordenamos algo?

Neji llamó a un mesero alzando su mano y el último nos trajo 4 menús. Luego de que ordenáramos la cena, Neji se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de piernas.

— Bueno, Hinata, ¿a qué se debe esta cena tan repentina?

— Yo sé que no terminamos muy bien la última vez que nos vimos, primo — hizo una pausa y suspiró — Por favor, pido que me perdones, yo no sabía que...

— Hinata, no quiero hablar de ese tema aquí, menos ahora... — respondió frío Neji, para luego mirarme de reojo. — ¿Por qué vienes con eso ahora? Ya lo daba por olvidado.

— Primo, por favor. Sólo te pido que me perdones. No quiero revivir ningún recuerdo que pueda hacerte mal, pero no puedo pasar otro día sabiendo que...

Me quedé mirando a Neji, realmente se veía exasperado por cómo esta cena "familiar" se volvió terriblemente incómoda para él. Luego miré a Hinata, quién tenía recorridos de lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras Naruto estaba serio y le dio un beso en la frente. Miró desafiante a Neji.

— Escucha Neji — comenzó a decir Naruto — sé que no te caigo bien, y lo entiendo, pero no quiero seguir viendo como Hinata sufre por no tenerte en su vida. No soy quién para juzgar tus acciones, pero separarte así como así no fue la mejor solución. — suspiró y luego giró su vista a Hinata e hizo una pequeña risa— Mira, no era la forma en que te queríamos dar a conocer la noticia pero... Estamos esperando un hijo.

Neji se quedó mirando a la pareja sorprendido al igual que yo. Definitivamente, no era una cena en la que él podría traerme así como así — de todas formas, creo que no se percataron de mi presencia. Hinata estaba expectante de la reacción de su primo.

— ¿Es... Es en serio? — fue lo que pudo articular — ¿Van a ser padres?

— Desde hace dos meses — respondió Hinata secándose las lágrimas con una sonrisa. Neji instantáneamente se levantó y la abrazó. — Queríamos hacerte una petición especial, primo, de que seas el padrino.

Neji esbozó la más hermosa sonrisa que vi — hasta ahora. Sin dudarlo asintió contento, me levanté y me acerqué a Hinata cuando Neji pasó a felicitar a Naruto.

— Felicidades, Hinata. Mis bendiciones para ambos — le dije mientras le tomaba las manos con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias, Tenten. Extraño momento nos conocemos, jamás pensé que mi primo estuviese con alguien...

— No estamos juntos — reí — sólo somos compañeros de trabajo, eso es todo.

Hinata sonrió, y creo que sabe que algo oculté mi "casi-amorío" con Neji. La cena transcurrió tranquila, a diferencia de cómo comenzó. Fue un ambiente muy ameno luego de que Naruto diera la noticia de que esperaban un bebé, Neji fue una persona diferente: tranquila, con una sonrisa siempre en esos hermosos labios que, de vez en cuando, eran para mí. De a momentos, tomaba mi mano discretamente y las entrelazaba unos minutos. Me sentía muy dichosa, esto jamás lo sentí con Sasuke. Más allá de que él me esperara con la comida hecha, o besos y abrazos, ahí terminaba todo rastro de amor hacia mí. No me sonreía como Neji lo hace, los besos no me hacen sentir como me sentí cuando me besó él en su auto.

Sacándome de mis pensamientos, llegó la hora de irse. Nos despedimos de Naruto y Hinata, Neji prometiéndoles que pasaría por la "mansión" — lo que faltaba en esta noche — para saludar a su familia. Se ofreció a llevarme, y luego de una ardua discusión, me alcanzó hasta mi departamento.

El viaje fue en completo silencio, pero uno bueno. Llegamos rápido debido al poco tráfico de la hora de la madrugada. Apagó el motor y se bajó para poder abrirme la puerta, esto me hizo sonreír, al salir, de nuevo posó su mano en mi espalda y me acompañó dentro. Apreté el botón para llamar el ascensor y se quedó conmigo. Llegó más rápido de lo que pensé.

— Bueno, muchas gracias por haberme invitado hoy, Neji.— le dije mientras entraba — La pasé muy bien.

— Gracias a ti por haber accedido a mi invitación — me respondió con una sonrisa. Cuando el sonido de que el ascensor cerraría sus puertas, me mordí el labio sabiendo que luego me arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

— ¿Gustas pasar por un trago?

Las puertas casi estaban por cerrarse, y su mano las detuvo y entró.

— ¿Por qué no? —respondió con una sonrisa.

Se quedó frente a mí y las puertas se cerraron. Noté que ya traía su cabello suelto, anteriormente lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta, él dio un paso y me tomó de la cintura para luego pasar a mi trasero. Sentía que mi corazón saldría disparado de mi pecho. Ya me tenía hipnotizada por sus ojos, tan sólo correspondía a lo que mi cuerpo y mente querían.

— Tenten, hoy será una noche muy larga. — me susurró al oído para luego besarme apasionadamente.

Ya qué, un error más, un error menos. Pero Neji es el mejor error que me puede estar pasando.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Si chicas, volví con un buen capítulo largo. Porque? Porque se lo merecen por haberme esperando tanto tiempo. Este capítulo me hace querer ser Tenten.**

 **¿Qué piensan de que Sasuke se haya ido así sin más a Inglaterra? (Ni que Tenten se haya hecho mucho problema :v)**

 **¿Qué creen que haya pasado entre Neji y Hinata?**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Voten comenten reviewen (?**

 **Lxs amodoro! Y gracias por seguir aquí y seguir mi historia!**

 **Eluchaan**


	7. Capítulo 7

Nervios. Me estaban matando, ¿qué mierda hice? Sabía que me iba a terminar arrepintiendo de esto.

Luego de todos esos besos en el ascensor, los jadeos y nuestras manos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, me encontraba en la cocina sirviendo whisky en dos vasos. Neji estaba sentado en uno de los sofá de la sala. Me reposé sobre la encimera de la cocina, deteniéndome a pensar como salía de esto, pero a la vez no quería.

Necesitaba saber que este error que estaba cometiendo una y otra vez valía la pena. Escuché a lo lejos unos pasos que se acercaban. Cuando levanté mi mirada, lo vi frente a mi con cara de preocupación. Me tomó de la mano y la besó.

— ¿Está todo bien?

— No, la verdad que nada de esto está bien. — respondí con un suspiro — Tengo novio, estamos donde vivo con él. Neji, cometí errores contigo. Me haces sentir cosas que no sabía que podía sentir, estoy confundida. No sé como soy capaz de hacerle algo así a Sasuke.

— ¿Y con él sientes lo mismo que conmigo? -me preguntó mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

— No, pero esto no está bien, Neji. No es...

— ¿Correcto? — me interrumpió. se acercó a mí hasta que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. — Creo recordar bien que puedo hacer que te dejes llevar...

Sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido, que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho. Me di vuelta y tomé los dos vasos con whisky, le entregué el suyo y él me miró con una sonrisa, luego los tomamos de un sorbo.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. Al principio fue lento y suave, pero poco a poco pasó a convertirse en un apasionado beso. Sus manos paseaban por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. Su mano derecha la posó en mi nunca para no dejar espacio alguno entre nosotros, y su mano izquierda se dirigió al cierre de mi vestido y comenzó a bajarlo.

— Neji... — dije en un suspiro, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire — Espero que no hayas dicho por decir que hoy será una noche larga.

Él sonrió y luego hizo una pequeña risa. Nos volvimos a besar y comencé a deshacerme de su corbata y camisa, dejándolo solo con el pantalón puesto — adoro esos abdominales marcados —. Ya me había bajado el vestido por completo, dejándome solo en mis prendas interiores, y luego me alzó. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y entre besos le indiqué donde quedaba el dormitorio.

 ** _Shit was getting real._**

Gemidos, el choque de el respaldar de la cama contra la pared, labios hinchados de tantos besos. Unos hermosos ojos perla me miraban. Sentía mis mejillas arder, este hombre me hacía sentir viva. **_Muy viva._**

Sus manos recorrían delicadamente mi cuerpo, de a momentos deteniéndose en mis pechos. Los lamía, los mordía, los masajeaba. Podía sentir que estaba por correrme, y con sólo una mirada nos entendimos. Sus estocadas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y mis gemidos más fuertes.

Nos volvimos a besar hasta que pude sentir que nos corrimos los dos al mismo tiempo, solté un leve gemido. Me sentía totalmente abrumada, pero no podía dejar de sentir la sensación de estar totalmente satisfecha — creo que la situación se me fue de las manos, más de lo que quería.

Me corrió un mechón de pelo que tenía pegado a mi frente por la transpiración, ambos estábamos agitados y sonreíamos, luego volvió a poner sus labios contra los míos en un suave beso.

Se acostó a mi lado, y automáticamente, me apoyé sobre su pecho y me lo quedé mirando. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, privándome de verlos. Su corazón latía rápidamente, comenzando a su palpitación normal.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — me respondió mirándome intrigado.

— Por hacer que sobrepase mis propios límites. Por hacer que deje de pensar qué es lo correcto y qué es lo incorrecto.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que hice. Haber engañado a Sasuke con otro hombre en la misma cama donde dormimos juntos. Pero es algo de lo que no me arrepiento, ¿ o sí?. Él me sonrió y luego me dio un beso en la frente, me recosté sobre su pecho con una gran sonrisa.

Eran las 11 de la mañana del día sábado. Me desperté aún en el pecho de Neji, él aún dormía tranquilo. Me senté y me tapé mi torso con la sábana y me lo quedé mirando. Todo su largo pelo azabache estaba esparcido por la almohada.

— Tienes pelo de mujer — dije riendo, mientra corría unos mechones que tapaban su cara.

Cautelosamente, me bajé de la cama y levanté del piso la camisa gris que ayer Neji traía puesta, para usarla yo, y luego me dirigí a la cocina. Necesitaba un poco de café.

Mientras la cafetera se encargaba de prepararlo, me puse a pensar en la noche de ayer. ¿Se puede decir que Sasuke se volvió, oficialmente, en el "cornudo" de la relación? Pues yo creo que sí, y por más que me quiera sentir mal por ello, no puedo. Creo que fue una noche maravillosa, al igual que la cena con la prima de Neji.

No podía esperar a contarle lo sucedido a Sakira, pero, ¿por qué esperar si la puedo llamar? Hice una pequeña carrera hasta la mesa que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada, que es donde había dejado mi clutch anoche cuando llegamos. Al sacar mi celular, me sorprendí por todas las llamadas y los mensajes que tenía de Sasuke. Eran mensajes en el buzón pidiéndome perdón por tener que haberse ido así, los mensajes de texto decían lo mismo.

Volviendo a lo que iba, marqué el número de Sakura y esperé a que me atendiera. Tardó un poco pero finalmente lo hizo.

— _¿Aló?_

— ¡Sakura! Que bueno que me atendiste — le dije con una sonrisa. — Necesito contarte algo urgente.

— _T, ¿cómo estás? ¿Sucedió algo malo?_ — luego de preguntarme eso, escuché como susurró un "basta" con una pequeña risa.

— Pues, sí. Cosas pasaron y necesito verte. ¿Podemos vernos hoy por la tarde en Starbucks?

— _Lo lamento, Tenten, pero no estoy en la ciudad. Me surgió un viaje de trabajo, pero me puedes contar ahora si quieres._

— Oh, bueno, Sasuke se fue a Inglaterra anoche, sin avisarme.

— _¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué pasó?_

— Bueno, no me lo dijo, pero tengo mensajes de él, supongo que me lo habrá dicho ahí. Pero eso no es lo importante ni por lo que te llamé.

— _Uhm okay. Si el repentino viaje de Sasuke a Inglaterra no es importante, ¿qué lo es?_

Tenía dudas si soltarle la bomba de una vez, sin vueltas. Tomé aire y suspiré profundo.

— Anoche me acosté con Neji.

No obtuve respuesta de su parte, luego de unos minutos volví a escuchar que susurraba "aguarda un momento", pero no me lo decía a mí.

— _¿Que hiciste qué, Tenten?_ — respondió finalmente, con tono serio.

— Me... Me acosté con Neji, anoche. —repetí.

— _Wow amiga... Metiste la pata hasta el fondo._

— ¡Lo sé! — dije en un grito, recordé que Neji aún dormía — Y me siento terrible por lo que pasó... mas o menos.

— _Mas o menos, ¿eh? ¿Cómo sucedió?_

— Me había invitado a una cena, como compañera de trabajo, para ver a su prima y al prometido de la misma. No quería ir solo... Entonces antes de salir del auto, nos besamos y llegamos tarde. Fue una cena hermosa, la prima está embarazada y tomó a Neji por sorpresa, ya que no se veían hace 8 meses. — estaba tan ensimismada en contarle todo, que no me di cuenta que lo estaba haciendo demasiado rápido —. Me trajo hasta casa y de último momento antes de irse lo invité a tomar un trago, me arrepentí y luego nos volvimos a besar y fuimos al cuarto y...

— _¡Toma un poco de aire mujer!_ — me interrumpió. — _¿Sigue ahí?_

— Está durmiendo todavía. Me urgía contártelo Saku.

— _Bueno, mi consejo como tu mejor amiga, es que la cagaste, en grande. Engañaste a Sasuke y..._

Por un momento no dijo palabra alguna, no se escuchaba más que su respiración. Me estaba desesperando, pude escuchar que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, se había despertado.

— Saku, ¿estás ahí?

— _Tenten, luego te llamo._

¿Me cortó la llamada? Me quedé atónita. Neji se reposó sobre la encima de la isla y me quedó mirando fijamente con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días, ¿quieres un poco de café? — lo saludé con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

— Buenos días a tí también. Un poco de café no estaría mal — se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Me di vuelta para buscar dos tazas. — Creo que tienes algo que es mío.

Pasó sus manos por toda mi espalda, para luego abrazarme por la cintura y besarme el cuello.

— Lo lamento, fue lo primero que vi — respondí riendo.

— Pues, te queda muy sexy — me susurró al oído — Pero la voy a necesitar.

Me siguió besando en el cuello, mientras iba desabrochando la camisa. Entre más besos me daba, más a gusto estaba. Al terminar de desabrochar todos los botones, comenzó a masajear mis pechos y a jugar con mis pezones. Lentamente, su mano derecha comenzó a bajar hasta mis bragas. Metió la mando debajo de ellas para comenzar a tocar mi zona íntima.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, mientras más me tocaba, más inclinada estaba. De un momento a otro, Neji me sacó la camisa y mis bragas y me apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina. Escuché como se desabrochaba el cinturón y se bajaba los pantalones.

Estaba completamente excitada, me levanté un poco sin cambiar de posición y lo miré. No pude evitar morder mi labio, lentamente comenzó a entrar en mí.

Pude sentir que se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó a dejar besos por toda mi espada, los sentía como pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo. De alguna forma sentía que esta vez era algo más íntimo.

 ** _No estábamos teniendo sexo, sino que estábamos haciendo el amor._**


End file.
